Diary of a Zangoose with Sunglasses
by A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared
Summary: Meet Koi the Zangoose, a Pokemon who is pretty out of touch with his emotions. You probably feel bad for him. But I don't. It makes for a great and banterous story. [Pokemon-Only Universe] [Semi-Crack-Fic]
1. So, I guess I am here

So, people began to say I was emotionally challenged.

I simply fliped them over a little bit.

Not my fault I am a good person,

But, it still worried me.

So I consulted the internet.

It suggested I write my thoughts down.

On an inanimate object known as a Diary.

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p><em>Soo... Hi.<em>

_I've had this idea for a crack Fic in my mind for a while know, so why not, I'm here now._

_Feedback is appreciated._

_P.S The chapters will be short, because it is made in a diary entry._


	2. Eye Conversations

Today, I ran into a Gardevoir.

He was male.

I stared at him for about two hours, and he stared back.

We never said anything, but his eyes said we were having a conversation.

I made a new freind today.

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan Talks!<em>

_Oooh, a fancy title. Shiny... *Stares*_

_So, Uhh, hi, again._

_Forgot to put credit where credit was due. This format was created by __The Kazekage Of Suna__. Real chill human being. Go check out his stories!_


	3. Stalking with Friends

I ran into the Garvevoir again today.

He was stalking a sleeping Luxray.

Naturaly, being the good person I am, I joined him.

It was fun, save for the questionable looks we were receiving.

Me and my new friend are growing close.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan Talks!<em>

_Oh. Two chapters in a row? Cool. Missed yesterday, so here it is._

_In regards to update schedule, I think I will go with once a day, possibly two._

_I'll update the update (lol) log as it changes._


	4. Sacrifices

So I was walking along the street today, when I was approached by a male Umbreon.

He seemed panicked, he was begging me for help.

Then I saw the stampede of women chasing after him.

Of course, being the good person I am, I sacrificed him to have myself.

I'll have to tell this to my Garvevoir freind later.

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan Talks!<em>

_Oh, Hello again._

_Another chapter! Yay!_

_Feedback is always appreciated!_


	5. Stalking Stalkers

I hung out with my Gardevior freind today.

Or rather, he kept walking away and I just followed him.

He seemed to be following a Luxray, interesting.

Maybe to become more normal I need to follow and watch people...?

I'll need to ask my Gardevior freind later.

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan Talks!<em>

_Oh... Hello again._

_Some of you may be wondering about these characters?_

_Well, I couldent tell you that. Cuz that would be serious._

_Because serious is bad._


	6. Close Call

I tried out 'Stalking' today.

Apparently, it's a bad thing.

I caught someone in the shower, and I watched them.

Totaly not unnatural at all, right?

But of course, the punched, slapped me, and even shaved off some of my precious fur.

They almost broke my sunglasses too, but I would never let that happen. I'd kill them if it did.

_Kill them._

* * *

><p><em>Morgan Talks<em>!

_Oh hello._

_Forgot about this, but, I remembered! Yay!_

_Feedback is appreciated!_


	7. Cool-Aid-Gigas

So a Hawlucha freind of mine said I needed to lighten up.

He called in the Cool-Aid mon.

Normaly, I just would have gotten pissed off and beat him up, but _no._

Today had to be his day off, because instead of the Cool-Aid mon, I got Regigigas as his replacement.

Now I need a new wall. And a new house.

* * *

><p>Signed, Koi.<p>

_Morgan Talks!_

_So, Uhh, no update. *Forced laughter for all eternity*_

_So another chapter! Feedback is always appreciated._


	8. Home Search

So, I was on the search for a new home for myself.

When I saw my Gardevoir freind.

I followed him to his house, and now I am there now.

It's a pretty nice place.

Even though he has pictures of that Luxray all over his walls.

Seems like a really normal and chill guy.

He's now in the doorway, giving me that look again.

Man, we are such good buddies.

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan Talks!<em>

_Yay! New Chapter!_

_Feedback is appreciated._


	9. Diglet's are lucky bastards

I found a nice spot in the park. I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, there was a small hole beneath me. Did I do that? Maybe.

As I walked away, I saw a Diglet staring at someone's crotch.

Is that a popular thing to do? I'll ask my Gardevoir freind later.

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p>Well... Sorry for not updating for... Four months xD<p>

I kinda forgot about this story untill a freind of mine reminded me.

Speaking of him, me and him created a ton of new chapters to commemerate this storie's opening!

Yay! He goes by **Pixelized Pikale and Company**. Check him out!


	10. Peeping like a boss

My Gardevoir friend seemed unhappy when I tried out 'Peeping' on him.

Maybe watching him take a shower isn't the best idea?

To apologize, I went out to take a picture of the Luxray for him.

He took it into his private room and hasn't come out for hours.

I'm going to go polish my sunglasses.

Signed, Koi

* * *

><p>SSEEE<p> 


	11. I'm not a bad person

I followed my Gardevoir friend to the gym today, where he watched the Luxray the whole day.

Getting bored an hour in, I walked away and saw some weights.

As I was lifting them, a Seviper came up and looked at me, before lifting a weight a little larger than mine.

I decided he wanted them more, so I tossed him my weight.

After that, I was escorted out of the gym as a Chansey nurse arrived.

I'm hungry. Maybe my Gardevoir friend actually bought food today?

Signed, Koi.

* * *

><p>Back on my regular update schedule! Yay!<p> 


	12. Food

Today Gardevoir hasn't come out of his room. There is nothing in the house to eat.

Is it time to make myself money? I do need it for a new house.

Taking charge, I went out to find a job.

My Hawlucha friend worked at a restaurant, so I went there.

He told me I couldn't work there because of my fur.

Hmph. Nothing wrong with fur.

Signed, Koi.


End file.
